Harry Potter: Security Force
by TheGuardianofGallifrey
Summary: A new mysterious gentleman joins the staff at Hogwarts durring Harry's 5th year.  Who is he?  What is his plan for Harry?  Does he help Harry in his quest to stop Voldemort?  Hermionie/Ron, Harry/Susan, Neville/Padma, Greengrass/OC
1. Where am I?

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with it. That is the intellectual property of J.K.R . Not Me.

Harry Potter: Security Force

"What the?" Said a voice as he awoke in a strange bed, in a strange place, "I believe that I'm no longer in what I would call the real world."

"Right you are, my young friend." An older sounding voice said to the young gentleman that just woke, "You are at my school, Hogwarts, precisely the hospital wing of the school."

"Right….I am going to go back to sleep and when I wake up, I am sure that you will be gone." Said the voice skeptically. The young man closes his eyes as he gently lies his head back down on the soft pillow that was under his head and then opens his eyes again to see the old man sitting at the foot of his bed that he is currently in.

"Ok, I am not dreaming, who are you?" the young man asked the older gentleman.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore; I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts. May I ask who you are?" Albus asked the young ward in front of him.

"My name is Kent, that's all you have to know at this time as I don't trust you yet, wait what do you mean school?" Kent asked the aging headmaster.

"It is a school for witches and wizards. They are to learn magic." The headmaster replied with a twinkle in his eye, "I am quite surprised right now, for you can see the castle meaning you have some magical blood in you. Are you a wizard or a squib?"

"A what? What the hell is a squib? I am pretty sure that I am not a wizard or some other magical whowhatsit." Kent replied to Albus, "Besides, I don't believe in magic, it is not scientifically real. What do you do teach kids how to pull rabbits out of hats?"

"No no my boy, we teach more than that at our school, even though you have some misconceptions of wizards and witches, but alas that might be a good thing for our students to learn in our Muggle Studies class." Albus replied with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Muggle? What the hell is a muggle?" Kent asked with irritation.

"Non magic folk, which is what we call them." Albus replied with that damn twinkle in his eye again, "But that is enough questions for today, Madame Pomfrey has released you from the hospital ward and placed you in my care. I believe that I have sorted you into Gryffindor House. You are to be placed with the 5th year students. "

"5th year students, so you think that I am magical?" Kent replied with a bit of skepticism, "I am not sure that I am."

"I believe that you are more than you seem, like your memories have been wiped." Albus said without thinking, "I can help you regain your past, if you would like."

Kent sat up in his bed thinking, "How could he have known that? I don't remember my past, hell I just remember that I was in an orphanage one day and then taken in by my adoptive parents when I was 10, nothing else before that. The orphanage did not know who my real parents were. I guess I will give this Albus character a chance.

"Ok, you better live up to your promise. I will accept your help for now." Kent said as he was torn from his thoughts, "Who am I rooming with?"

"A Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley, I do believe. They can show you around as well, albeit with a little help from a Miss Hermione Granger." Albus replied to Kent's question, "I believe that they are here now, I will go and let them in."

As soon as he left, the doors swung open to reveal two young men and a young lady. "That must be my escorts." Kent assumed, "Well might as well be friendly."

"Hi, name is Kent, and I am guessing you are my escorts around this place." Kent said as he walked up to the young students, "I have to admit that I am not in the best attire right now. I could use some clothes."

As soon as he said that, Hogwarts robes appeared on his body, with the appropriate house crest and everything. "Red and gold, nice colors but I would have been happy with something purple." Kent thought to himself.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger and that is Ron Weasley. I guess you are in Gryffindor us, judging by the robes." The raven haired student said to Kent, "Anyway, we are here to show you around the school, at least that's what Dumbledore said for us to do."

"Thanks, I guess I am at your mercy." Kent replied, "So what are the classes like?"

"Ok I guess, just be careful in Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts. Not too happy of wizard and witch in those classes. Let alone the professors teaching them" Ron said while walking out of the hospital wing. As soon as he said that, a witch wearing a pink cardigan sweater and outfit walked around the corner and stopped the students.

"Who is this? I have never seen this student before." The pink witch said with a sickly sweet smile, "And you should be in class Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger."

"Sorry professor, the Headmaster asked us to get the new student from the hospital wing and show him around." Hermione replied to the pink clothed professor, "He is kind of new around here and doesn't really know his way around yet."

"I see, still I have to give out reprimand, 10 points from Gryffindor each. " The pink clothed witch said with a hint of glee in her voice.

"Wait! Hold the phone! That does not seem right. I guess that if I sneeze in the wrong manner that we lose points as well. That does not make any sense at all. And who the hell do you think you are talking to us in a condescending tone. I guess that manners are not at the top priority for you." Kent said as the professor was backing away, "I mean come on; seriously, there is no need to dish out a punishment when they are under orders from the headmaster. And come to think of it, which the fuck are you anyway?"

"Well I never, that is another 20 points for disrespecting a professor!" The pink witch said in shock.

"You didn't answer my question, who the fuck are you?" Kent said again to the pink witch.

Harry, Hermione and Ron just stepped back and watched as the new student and professor stared each other down.

"I am Undersecretary Umbridge and your Defense against the Dark Arts professor, and I demand some respect." Umbridge said with some indignantly.

"Respect is earned not demanded. So I will give you the fucking respect that you just demanded of me when you have earned it. And so far, you have done nothing to earn that respect. So fuck off and go about your merry way." Kent replied to the witch, "And if I ever cross paths with you outside of this school, I will not be responsible for my fucking actions!"

"Detention for the week with me! I will make you respect me when I am through with you. Good day!" Umbridge said with anger in her voice and walked away.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said just as soon as Umbridge was out of earshot, "Too bad that you got detention though."

"Is she always like that?" Kent asked Hermione, "If she is, she should not be teaching students, she should be locked up and have the fucking key thrown away."

"Yes and if you could stop swearing, most teachers don't like it." Hermione replied, "It does not take much to set her off."

"At least you will be spending a detention with me." Harry said as they continued to walk down the hall. While they are walking, the golden trio and the new student walked into another disgruntled member of Hogwarts, Malfoy.

"Potter, I see that you have picked up another blood traitor or is it mudblood?" Draco said to the four of them with a sneer, "I guess that the Dark Lord has to find another to kill."

"Who the hell are you? And why the fuck should I care?" Kent said before anyone could react, "And besides, who gives the fuck about this Dark Lord shit. I mean, what's his name again, Voldemort or something like that. I mean what kind of idiot comes up with a name like that. Voldemort, sounds like the guy couldn't think of a more menacing name and came up with fucking Voldemort."

With the commotion of the argument that was happening with Draco and Kent, other students started to gather around them. The Golden Trio just stood there shocked at what was going on. They have a new student talking like that the Dark Lord Voldemort was not a threat let alone that the new guy was saying his name with some cursing with that.

"You will not speak like that about the Dark Lord! When my father hears about this…"Draco started to reply to the insults.

"Oh, I am so scared. What is your father going to do? Kill me, not likely, mostly what will happen is that you will go whining to your father and will do nothing. I am starting to remember a few things about my past, and first off I know who I am now and who your father is, so I don't give a fuck if you go to your father about your problems and solves your fights. Be a man and fight your own fights." Kent interrupted the blond ponce.

With that comment, the students gave out a loud gasp and even some of the Slytherins that gathered were in agreement with the new guy. Never has anyone said anything like that in the hallowed halls of the school. They were shocked and some just stood there with their mouths hung open like Venus fly traps.

"What is going on here?" A sharp voice rang out with a hint of Scottish accent, "Mr. Malfoy, what is going on here?"

"Sorry professor, Draco was just trying to say hi to the new student and started to insult him. Kent defended himself and Malfoy was not too happy about it." Harry said to the Scottish professor.

"I see, there is no need to continue is there, off to class all of you." The stern professor said to all of the students gathered, "Mr. Kent, I would like to see you in my office immediately."

"Sure, um, where is that per chance?" Kent replied as the students were moving off and Draco Malfoy roughly pushed pass him.

"Follow me then, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, I do believe you have class but report to my office when you are finished." The stern looking professor said to the Golden Trio and to the new student.

"Mr. Malfoy, when you grow a pair, come see me, we will finish this!" Kent yelled out as Draco walked away.

"Mr. Kent! Are you quite finished? That will be 5 points from Gryffindor for that outburst!" The Scottish professor said to Kent.

"Yes ma'am, I am quite done now." Kent replied, "I didn't catch your name professor."

"Professor McGonagall, your Transfiguration professor. Please come with me." Minerva McGonagall said as she put her arm out in a walk this way manner. As they started to walk towards the professors office, Minerva asked a question to the new student, "Who are you? I feel that I recognize you from somewhere."

"My name is Kent, at least that's what I remember, I do know that I am a very powerful wizard and older than I look." Kent replied to the professor.

"Oh my! That's where I recognize you from! Kent it is good to see you again. It has been many a year since we last talked." Minerva said as she just realized whom she was talking with.

"It is good to see you my old friend, though the years have been very kind to you." Kent replied as soon as they entered the office.

"How did you get here? Last I heard you left the magical community." Minerva said as she sat down at her desk, "You started some sort of security agency or something like that, if memory serves me right."

"I see that you have been keeping up on muggle news. Yes, I have been away for some time now. Imagine my surprise that I woke up in Hogwarts with no memory of my past and then all off a sudden I start to remember it. I guess that Hogwarts wanted me to remember." Kent replied as he too sat down in a very comfy chair in McGonagall's office, "I guess Albus had his suspicions who I was, but he could not pinpoint it." As soon as Kent said that, the door opened and the aging wizard walked in.

"I had my suspicions yes, but I wanted you to confirm it. It is good to see you my old friend." Albus said with a smile, "I see that the years have been good to you."

"As they have you, good to see you Albus. So Old Voldie is back? What happened this time? Did he resurrect himself again?" Kent said with a hint of humor in his voice, "I mean come on, what does this guy have to fear? Death is just another window to another world, granted a better world."

"It would seem that Tom does fear death but also fears that no one will remember him." Albus said tiredly, "I see that you have regained your memories as well. Then the student position is not something for you then. I would like to make you part of the staff as a security advisor. I hear that you are making bounds in that field in the muggle world."

"Too true Albus, I accept your offer and to start off with, at the next feast I would like to announce that I am starting a Hogwarts Security Force comprised of students. Two from each house that will be the command staff and they will be able to pick 5 from their house to be deputies of sorts. I will hand pick the command staff and oversee the day to day operations." Kent said with some vigor, "They will have different uniforms as well and tools to do their jobs. They will work independent of the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl. They answer only to you or me. They will be able to hand out points and take away points and detentions. Any other violation, they get sent to holding cells that I will set up. How does that sound?"

"Albus, you can't be serious? That would cause total anarchy and Delores is already looking for something to kick you out with." Minerva replied in total disbelief, "She is going to go over your head when she hears this."

"I am quite serious and it is something to keep her in check." Albus said with that all knowing twinkle in his eye, "I trust there will be no issues with the board on this?"

"If they know what is good for them, there won't be. It will be good to work with you all again. With that I must be off to set up my new position and facilities." Kent replied and got up and left the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.

**A/N: And that's where I leave the first chapter of this saga. What will happen next? Will the golden trio figure out what is going on? I know that I stated in my synopsis that Hermione is suspicious of Kent. I promise in the next chapter we will find out why.**


	2. Halloween Feast and Announcements

**A/N: Well here we go folks, the next chapter of the story. Hope you like it. If you do, please review and give feedback. I like seeing feedback. Now on with the story…..(I don't own Harry Potter, that is the intellectual property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.)**

Chapter 2: Halloween Feast

"I must find an empty classroom to set up my base of operations." Kent thought to himself as he made his way down the spiral staircase leading to the headmaster's office, "I could be near the dungeons and the Slytherin common room or I could just find a neutral location. That might be better."

As Kent slowly walked in the halls of the school, he spotted an altercation starting. From what he could make out, it looked like the Potter boy and Mr. Malfoy having a shouting match.

"Take that back!" Harry yelled out, "So help me Malfoy, you will take that back."

"What are you going to do Potter? Run to your precious Headmaster and complain?" Malfoy said with a sneer. As they were continuing to cause a commotion, Kent slowly walked up amongst the students without a sound.

"What is going on here?" Kent said with a commanding voice, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, you will stop at once!"

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

"Now who started this?" Kent asked with some authority.

"I don't see how it is any of your concern, you are just a student here like us. You have no authority." Draco replied with a smirk.

"I guess that Mr. Malfoy has to keep up with the news that is going on in the school." Kent said with a little bit of humor in his voice, "As you can see, I am not actually a student anymore Mr. Malfoy, I am the new Head of Security around here and with that Professor Authority. So for your tone and lack of judgment, 15 points from Slytherin and a detention with me, you may go now Mr. Malfoy."

Draco walked away, grumbling to himself, "Just wait till my father hears about this" from what Kent and Harry could make out.

"Now Mr. Potter, tell me what happened." Kent asked the raven haired boy.

"Malfoy called one of my friends a mudblood and then proceeded to mock me and Ron, so I told him to leave us alone but he wouldn't so I guess things were getting out of hand." Harry replied.

"Is this true?" Kent asked the other two that were standing around.

"Yes sir, it is true." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, Malfoy was being a git." Ron said thinking that putting his two cents in will help.

"I guess that is that, I will still have give out punishment for fighting though, Mr. Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor and detention with your head of house tonight." Kent said with a wink, "Move along you three."

"Yes, um, what do we call you sir?" Hermione asked.

"I guess you can call me Chief or sir, either or it does not matter." Kent replied with a smile, "Now run along, and don't want to be late for class."

With that, the trio started to walk away down the hall to the next class but Hermione as she rounded the corner she stayed behind and watch the mysterious person as he walked around the halls.

"You know that you should be in class Miss Granger." Kent said as he continued to walk down the hall. Hermione yelped as he said that, not thinking that he had seen her.

"I know but I just wanted to know more about you." Hermione replied, "You started out as a student at the beginning of the day and now you are something of a staff member of the school. It doesn't make sense to me."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." Kent said with a very Dumbledore like twinkle in his eye, "I am just trying to find an empty class room or just a room where I can set my things."

"Oh…well…I…." Hermione stuttered. And she left down the hall towards her next class.

"That girl is going to be trouble; perhaps I should nip that in the bud tonight." Kent thought to himself as he watched the Granger girl walk away. Kent continued to walk down the hall and came across an empty classroom, "This will suit my needs for now."

"Ah, I see that you have started to set up." A voice said from the doorway.

"Albus, you startled me. Yes, I have started to set up shop. This evening I will be announcing my plans and who I am, as well as the first two of the command staff." Kent said with a startle, "It will be from Gryffindor, and no you will not know who they are right now. I like to keep my secrets Albus."

"As we all do, I will leave you to it then my friend." Albus said as he left the room.

"Now with that being said, time to finish up and create some tools for the job." Kent said to himself as he was creating badges and other tools that his security team will need. As he was creating those devices, another student was spying on him from afar.

"I don't see why he gets any special treatment? He is just a half blood from what I can tell. Wait till my father hears of this." Draco thought to himself as he watched the new "professor" continue his work. "Wait, my father is on the Board of Governors, why did he allow this?"

"Ah, Draco Malfoy, I see that you are trying to get a sneak peek at what I am doing here. Sorry to say this is top secret and I must ask for you to leave before I take away more points." Kent said from behind Draco, "Now run along to class."

With that, Draco left the area that he was standing and walked away grumbling to himself about how unfair his life was with the new professor.

"I don't see how it is any of your concern on what a student like yourself does on his free time. You should be in class too." A sickly sweet voice said off to the side, "And as your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Undersecretary to the Minister, I demand that you go back to class!"

"Delores, you are in no position to demand anything. Let alone to teach students. I am a professor just like you and you have no authority over me, so if you can be so kind to show yourself out the door or I will throw you out and leave you on your fucking ass." Kent replied without looking up, "I am entitled to every right and privilege that a professor has here and you are not above the law."

"We will see about that. You are a student and will treat me with respect!" Umbridge said to Kent with a shrill, "Now get to class!"

Kent stood up and glared at the pink clothed witch with intensity. Power radiated off of Kent and continued to stare at Umbridge, "You have no idea who you are fucking with! Get out!"

Delores, in all of her years has never been talked down to like that. Now shaking with fear and anger, she slowly walks out of the classroom thinking to herself, "I will find out who you are. You are nothing but a pathetic half breed and I will make you pay."

Hours past since the incidents with Draco and Umbridge and the Halloween Feast was just starting to get into full swing, when Dumbledore rose from his chair at the head table.

"There are some announcements I would like to make before we begin to eat this most delicious feast from the Hogwarts House Elves. We have a new staff member here at Hogwarts. He may be familiar to some but to others he is new. May I introduce, Kent our new Head of Security at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with a commanding voice, "I do believe that he has a few words to say as well."

"Hello students, as the headmaster stated, my name is Kent and that's all you will know for now about my name. As what I am doing here is an entirely different matter. I am the new Head of Security at this school with a new department, Hogwarts Security. I plan on choosing two students from each house to be part of my command staff of the security team and from those eight, they will select 5 from each of their respected houses to be deputies. You will work with the House Prefects and Head Boy and Girl when it comes to student safety. You will, however, answer only to myself or the Headmaster. No other professor has authority over you. Consider yourself like the Federal part of law enforcement and the prefects are local authority. You will have tools for the trade, which I will provide you when you join. For now, I have selected my command staff." Kent said as he got up from his place at the head table with all eyes looking at him.

"I know that he will pick me. I am the only choice from Slytherin. And besides my father would not allow it not to happen." Draco thought to himself as Kent was finishing up his speech.

"From Gryffindor, it will be Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom! From Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones, from Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin and Padma Patil and from Slytherin, Gregory Goyle and Daphne Greengrass. Will those students that I have called out, please step forward to the Head Table." Kent called out. The students made their way towards the table with a bit of nervousness. Harry and Neville were the first to make it to the table.

"Harry, why did he pick me? I mean there are many who are better." Neville said with some trepidation.

"I don't know, Neville, maybe he saw something in you that screamed bravery." Harry replied as they made their way towards the others standing in front of the head table.

"I am awarding you badges for your office and ranks according to what I have observed. Harry and Neville, these are the Gryffindor badges, as you can see they have your house crest on them, they are not like prefect pins or the head boy or girl pin, they are badges, you must wear them at all times. Also to all of you, your badges will be similar, just with your house crest being different. You will also wear a different uniform." Kent said to the students in front of him. As he said that, the student's uniforms changed into a combat type fatigue. They were all black with their house color as a turtleneck underneath, on the right shoulder was a corded braid with their respective house colors. A utility belt with a holster for a gun, which puzzled Harry a bit, was along their waists, fingerless gloves made out of dragonhide and from what they could tell dragonhide armor underneath the combat fatigues, "These are your uniforms, you have many more waiting in your dorms, wear them with pride. You must also wear these at all times as well. The holster by your side is meant for another tool that you will receive at a later date along with other items that will go with that."

"Now I want you to repeat after me while raising your right hand, I, state your name, here by do solemnly swear to uphold the rules and regulations of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the guidelines set by my commanding officer. I will acknowledge that I have sworn duty to keep my fellow students and staff safe from all harm, forging and domestic. So help me God." Kent said to the new security team members in front of him. They said the oath and turned to each other with smiles and then to the rest of the school, "Now with the ranks, Harry Potter you are awarded the rank of Major and will be the second in command. Susan Bones, also with the rank of Major will be third in command. Neville Longbottom, I award you the rank of Captain along with Daphne Greengrass and Lisa Turpin. Padma Patil, Gregory Goyle and Ernie Macmillan, you will be awarded the rank of Lieutenant. Wear these ranks with pride." As the rank pins magically appeared on the collars of the students.

"Hogwarts, I present to you, your new Hogwarts Security Team Command Staff!" Kent said with excitement, "You may return to your seats."

Draco looked outraged, why was he not chosen, why did the dimwit Goyle get chosen before him and with Greengrass. It did not make sense.

"Ahem-Ahem." Umbridge said as if clearing her throat, "I never seen anything that said you were approved by the Board of Govenors or the Ministry."

"I don't need to be, you see Delores, I am above them and if they know what is best, they wouldn't even dare challenge me." Kent replied with a smile, "Are you afraid they are going to find something out?"

'No, but, I, nevermind!" Umbridge said in frustration. Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, a crowd gathered around Harry and Neville.

"Blimey, who would have thought, Neville a security guard or something." Ron said with bits of food still in his mouth, "Anyway, Harry, I guess you get to go on patrols with Hermione and I."

"Maybe Ron, but who knows, I could have a different patrol schedule than you do." Harry replied, "Anyway, Neville, good that I have a friend at least with me in this."

"Y-yeah, Harry, I guess." Neville said with some nerviousness still in his voice, "I mean what could go wrong?"

"Attention students, with all the announcements being said, time to tuck in." Dumbledore said over all the students in the Great Hall and the food appeared. As the students were eating, owls started to fly in from nowhere.

"Bit late for the post?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, they seem to be headed to the Head Table." Hermione replied.

"Those are Ministry Owls!" Ron said out loud, "I recognized the one Dad uses often."

"Why would the Ministry be sending owls to the professors?" Harry asked, "Is it because of the new teacher?"

"Possibly, let's just listen and find out." Hermione replied. As she was waiting, Umbridge had an evil smirk on her face.

"Let's see how they deal with this now." She thought to herself.

"Ah, I see that the Ministry has agreed to my position here at Hogwarts and finally gave all of you some credit as well." Kent said as he opened his letter and then looked smugly at Umbridge, "I guess the Minister agreed with me about having extra security at Hogwarts."

"Well, I never!" Umbridge indignantly said and got up and left the Head Table.

"I guess I am going to have some problems with her in the future." Kent thought to himself. The feast was ending and all of the students looked very content, well, all except Ron who was still eating the last of his cake and wondering if there was more.

"Students it is now time to return to our beds for a goodnights rest." Dumbledore said as he looked out amongst the tables.

"Security Command Staff, please stay behind. We have much to discuss." Kent said right after Dumbledore.

As the other students filed out of the Great Hall, the remaining students that were the Hogwarts Security Command Staff stayed behind as commanded.

"As the command staff of the new security team, you are exempt from curfew. You are also exempt from any detention from another faculty member other than myself and the Headmaster. We are to have weekly meetings. You will know when the meetings are going to happen later this week. They will be in my classroom and office, which is now your office and secondary dorm. We have holding cells for unruly students that won't listen to us the first time. You are to be given these as well" Kent said as he handed out some more tools for the security team to use, "This is what I like to call a Magical Gun or MG for short. Only you can use this, for it is imprinted with your magical signature only. If another student tries to use this, they will get a shock, literally. You have these to use as well, magic suppressing handcuffs. Only use these to escort the perpertrator to the holding cells. And last but not least, this is your magical walkie talkie. These are for you and you alone to communicate with each other around the school while on patrol. Speaking of which, Major Potter and Major Bones have the first patrol tonight. Are there any questions?"

"Yes sir, what is your rank?" Susan Bones asked.

"I am the Colonel, but you address me as sir. Do you get me?" Kent replied with authority.

"Yes sir!" The command staff answered back.

"Good, now carry on." Kent ordered and walked off to his bedroom.

"Well Sue, I guess we have patrol to do." Harry said to Susan Bones as the others walked off, "Where should we start off first?"

"I say we start with the dungeons and work our way up." Susan replied, "Besides, we are bound to run into Malfoy or Umbridge that way. I want to give her a piece of my mind."

"Well lead the way Major." Harry said with a smile, "It is going to be a little weird calling us by our ranks and stuff but I think that I might like this year now."

"I know what you mean." Susan replied as they started with their patrol.

**A/N: And that's where I end Chapter 2. The next chapter ought to be exciting. Conflict with Draco and Umbridge both. Hermione is still suspicious of the new professor and will run into conflict with him and Harry. Ron just being Ron will be putting his two cents in as well.**


	3. Patrol

**A/N: Thanks to piratepuzzleking for the use of the Magical Gun idea in the last chapter. Anyway, on to the next chapter which should be a good one I hope. I don't own anything except my original character. The rest belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

Chapter 3: Patrol

Susan and Harry started their patrol in the dungeons as Susan suggested. They were walking away from the potions classroom after doing a careful check of the classroom first, when they heard a call for help.

"Potter and Bones, responding to a distress call, backup may be required." Harry said into the magical walkie talkie that was attatched to his shoulder, "Repeat, backup may be required, Potter and Bones responding to a distress call."

"Roger that, Longbottom and Patil heading in your direction, ETA 15 mins." Neville's voice could be heard over the walkie talkie.

"Copy that. Ok, Sue, lets check this out." Harry said to Susan as they cautiously walked towards the call for help, "I don't want to be caught off guard either, so be ready for anything."

"Aye, I got your back." Susan replied, "Potter and Bones arriving at location of distress call."

"Roger, ETA 10 minutes for Longbottom and Patil." Neville said over the walkie talkie.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked the young girl that was huddled in the corner, "You are ok, no one is going to hurt you. We are here to help you."

"Someone tried to attack me!" The girl said with distress still in her voice.

"What is your name?" Susan asked gently.

"Astoria, Astoria Greengrass. Are you Harry Potter?" Astoria replied then looked to Harry with a pleading look in her eye.

"Yes, I am Harry Potter. You are going to be ok. We are going to help." Harry said to the young girl. A few minutes later, Neville and Padma arrived on scene to help out.

"What happened?" Neville asked Harry.

"I don't know yet. We were about to ask Miss Greengrass here about it." Harry replied, "Miss Greengrass, is it alright if we ask you a few questions?"

Astoria nodded to Harry and then started to go into her tale about how she was jumped from behind. She stated that she did hear a voice say, "It should have been me." She was still scared to talk about it, so Padma and Susan walked her back to her dorm.

"Well, Major, what do you think?" Neville asked Harry, "It sounds like something that Draco would do."

"It does fit his MO, right now let's consider him a person of interest." Harry replied, "Wait, why are we all of a sudden talking like this?"

"I don't know, maybe it has to do with the badges or something, because as soon as I put mine on, I felt that I should talk like this. You know like an Auror or something." Neville said to Harry with some nervousness still in his voice, "I kind of like talking like this, it makes me feel important. Anyway, I am going to head back to HQ and write my report and then to Gran. You coming?"

"No, you go on ahead, I will let Padma know where you are going. I am going to wait for Susan so we can continue our patrol." Harry replied. As soon as he was finished with the sentence, Susan and Padma walked out of the Slytherin common room.

"Daphne was shocked to say the least, she heard everything on the walkie talkie but you and I got there quicker. She is watching over Astoria right now. Tracy Davis stated that she was not aware of anything that was going on, neither were most Slytherins." Susan said to Harry as she walked up to him.

"Captain Patil, Captain Longbottom returned to HQ, you can meet him there." Harry said to Padma, "Right now, Draco Malfoy is a person of interest, tomorrow we will bring him in for questioning."

"Yes sir, I will see you both later." Padma said with a salute.

"Harry have you noticed that we have been talking like we are in the military or something." Susan asked, "Not that I don't mind, it just seems weird."

"Neville said the same thing. He and I think that it has something to do with our badges and uniforms. I don't mind either. Let's continue our patrol." Harry replied, "So Sue, what do you think, Malfoy is behind this?"

"I think so, it does seem to fit his MO and if I have learned anything from Auntie, it is to be suspicious of the Malfoys." Susan told Harry as they walked down the corridor, "Besides, we have Goyle now so Draco shouldn't be too much of a threat."

"I hope so, I really do." Harry replied. They continued the patrol reaching the next floor up from the dungeons, when Harry noticed students out of the dorms.

"Halt! Why are you out of the dorms?" Harry called out to the students who stopped in their tracks. As Harry and Susan got closer to the student, Harry realized who they were, "Hermione and Ron, I am assuming that you are doing Prefect duties?"

"Yes we are, but why are you out of bed?" Hermione asked with irritation in her voice.

"We are exempt from curfew like the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl. We are on patrol right now and answered a distress call from the dungeons." Susan replied, "Why didn't you respond?"

"We didn't hear it." Ron said from the background, not wanting to get into the argument, "Besides, you said that you had responded, so who are we to interfere."

"Anyway, I guess we will leave you to your patrol and continue ours. Have a good night." Harry replied to the Gryffindor prefects, "Let's move Sue."

"Aye, Major." Susan responded with a salute and they left the hallway from Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, let's follow them, see where they are going." Hermione said in a whisper to Ron.

"Ok, but Harry might not like that." Ron replied. And they started to follow Susan and Harry.

Susan and Harry continued their patrol by walking down every corridor and checking every class room as if they were cops searching a house. Wands out with the Lumos spell active and their magical guns out, they continued the patrol. After seeing nothing out of the ordinary on this floor they continued to the next with Ron and Hermione not too far behind watching their every move.

"Great Hall next, I don't think that there will be anyone there at this hour but we can check it out still." Susan said to Harry as they opened the large doors to the Great Hall, "Not a soul."

"Yeah, well there is not much to this night anyway, other than the distress incident from Slytherin dorms. Shall we continue…Wait here." Harry replied, "Alright, what is the meaning of following us?"

"We…were…well…, I mean to say…" Hermione started to stutter as she was caught.

"It was her idea; anyway, we wanted to know what you were up to." Ron replied to Harry.

"You could have asked to come along." Harry said with some disappointment in his voice, "I would have let you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but we didn't want to interfere or anything." Hermione said.

"It is ok. You can continue to patrol with us, we do not mind." Susan said as she walked up next to Harry.

"Ok, just as long as we can help out too." Hermione replied.

"Sounds good, just need to stay out of the way when things get tough ok?" Harry said with some authority, "We have a duty to protect the students here and I am not about to fall back on that duty."

With that, Harry, Susan, Hermione and Ron continued to patrol the school. After about midnight, the two Gryffindor prefects said that they needed to get back to the dorms and bade Harry and Susan a goodnight.

"Well Sue, I guess that we should retire to HQ and get some shut eye." Harry suggested, "I don't know about you but I am getting tired."

"I hear you Major Potter; I am getting kind of tired myself. I don't have enough strength to make it back the Hufflepuff dorms, so I guess it is HQ for me as well." Susan replied drowsily.

The two slowly make their way back to Hogwarts Security HQ, when they are stopped by Umbridge.

"What are you two doing out of bed?" Umbridge said with an icy tone to her voice, "I will see you expelled for this."

"Sorry, Professor Umbridge, we are exempt from curfew and we actually don't answer to you." Harry replied, "Now if you can excuse us, we need to head to our HQ for some rest and write our reports."

"I am a professor and I demand that you return to your own dorms immediately or face expulsion." Umbridge said as her face was changing colors, "You will also give me the respect that I deserve."

"Sorry, Madam Umbridge, but we are under orders to only obey the orders and regulations set forth by the school and the Headmaster and our commanding officer. Now if you will please excuse us, we must be off." Susan replied with a little force behind her voice, "We don't want to be late to class tomorrow."

"We will see about that." Umbridge said while glaring at the students, "Follow me to the Headmaster and he will set things straight and your expulsion."

"Very well, I guess if we have to." Harry said drawly, "He is the headmaster after all."

Delores Umbridge, Harry Potter and Susan Bones, started to head off to the Headmasters office and upon reaching said Headmasters office, Umbridge gave the password to the gargoyle that was guarding the spiral staircase.

"Ah, Delores, what I can I do for you this evening?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I caught the students out of bed after curfew and they seem to think that they are above the rules of curfew. I demand their expulsion." Umbridge said with a smirk of satisfaction. But that satisfaction was short lived when Dumbledore spoke.

"Ah, I see that you caught two of our newest Hogwarts Security Team members. They were out on patrol if I do believe and were on their way back to their Headquarters to rest for the night." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly like voice, "Delores they are exempt from curfew and are the highest authority, save my own and their commanding officer, when it comes to security at my school. Now let them leave and it will all be alright."

"Fine, but you have not heard the end of this. I am going to the board of governors to rectify this." Umbridge said with some distain and walked briskly out of the office.

"My, my, she is a touchy one tonight." Dumbledore said to himself, "I must say this Harry, you did a spot on job with dealing with Professor Umbridge, 10 points to Gryffindor."

"Thanks, Professor. Have a good night." Harry replied as he walked away.

Susan and Harry continued to walk towards their Headquarters and were chatting along the way.

"So what is with you and Ginny Weasley?" Susan asked with a blush, "She's been trying to talk to you in private since the beginning of the term."

"I don't know, I like her but I just see her as Ron's little sister. Maybe there might be something there in the future. I am not one to rule it out but right now not so much." Harry replied, "What about you, anyone special in your life?"

"Not at this moment Major, but you would be the first to know." Susan said as she dragged her fingernail across his chest. Harry looked down to where she did that and gulped. Was she flirting with him? He really never experienced this before.

Harry thought to himself "I always thought this would happen with Cho but not with Susan. Granted she is very attractive and sure, I wouldn't mind going out with her. Where did that come from?"

"Harry, are you ok?" Susan asked, "You seemed a little lost there."

"I am ok, just thinking. Anyway, have a goodnight Sue, see you in the morning." Harry replied with a bit of a blush.

Susan and Harry arrived at the Headquarters for the Hogwarts Security Team and looked around and found their beds in the back. They both went to the separate shower area and took a shower, mind you in separate showers. After words they had their pajamas on.

"Goodnight Harry and sweet dreams." Susan said to Harry as she got into bed.

"You too Sue." Harry replied as he lied down for the night. That night, the two Majors dreamed of each other and had pleasant dreams.

**A/N: And that's where I leave it for now. What will happen in the morning? Will Umbridge get her revenge? Will they find out who attacked Astoria? Well folks, you will just have to wait. Please read and review, thanks!**


End file.
